Numerous demolition tools have been proposed for aiding in the removal of boards, such as decking boards. Such tasks typically require the boards to be pried apart, and may require fasteners to be removed from the boards. However, the particular circumstances of the demolition, such as the configuration of the structure to be demolished, the available space, etc., may varying widely. While numerous demolition tools have been proposed, they have not proven satisfactory for all situations, and are often difficult to use for many applications. Thus, there remains a need for alternative designs of demolition tools, such as board removal tools.